cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Oscar Isaac
Oscar Isaac (1979 - ) a.k.a. Oscar Isaac Hernandez Film Deaths *''All About the Benjamins (2002) '[Francesco]: Shot twice by Roger Guenveur Smith after Oscar hands Roger the wrong camera on a photo shoot. *Body of Lies (2008)' [''Bassam]: Killed in an explosion after two terrorists shoot Leonardo DiCaprio's (who survives the explosion) car with an RPG. *'[[Sucker Punch (2011)|''Sucker Punch (2011)]]' [''Blue]: In Emily Browning's fantasy, he's stabbed to death by her. He survives in the real world, but is arrested afterwards. *'[[Drive (2011)|''Drive (2011)]]' [''Standard]: Shot in the back by a pawn shop owner as Oscar tries to get away after a robbery, as Ryan Gosling and Christina Hendricks look on in shock from inside the car. (Thanks to Tommy) *''For Greater Glory (Cristiada)'' (2012) [Victoriano Ramirez]: Shot to death when he charges a mounted machine gun on a horse. *'[[The Bourne Legacy (2012)|''The Bourne Legacy (2012)]] [Outcome 3]: Killed in an explosion after a missile aimed at Jeremy Renner hits the cabin Isaac is in. *In Secret' (Thérèse)'' (2013) [Laurent LeClaire]: Poisoned (along with Elizabeth Olsen) in a murder-suicide pact after Oscar spikes the alcohol they're drinking, rather then face execution by guillotine (as Jessica Lange looks on). Their bodies are later seen lying by a river when John Kavanagh, Matt Lucas and the rest of the lynch mob discover them. *'[[Ex Machina (2015)|''Ex Machina (2015)]] [Nathan Bateman]: Stabbed in the chest with a knife by his robot creation (Alicia Vikander), on top of being stabbed in the back by another of his robots (Sonoya Mizuno); he dies (having destroyed Sonoya) as Alicia kneels by his side. His body is subsequently seen on the ground afterwards as Domhnall Gleeson struggles in vain to escape his locked room. *Mojave (2015)' [''Jack]: Shot by Garrett Hedlund during a game of (so-called) Russian Roulette (the gun was in fact fully loaded) *'[[X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)|''X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)]]' [''En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse]: Disintegrated by the full force of Sophie Turner's psychic powers when she rips off his armour, after Michael Fassbender impales/pins him with sharpnel and Alexandra Shipp strikes him with lightning to weaken him further. (Oscar was wearing heavy make-up for this role). TV Deaths *''PU-239 (The Half Life of Timofey Berezin)'' (2007; TV Movie) [Shiv]: Shot by Nikolaj Lie Kaas for failing to pay a debt. *''Show Me a Hero'' (2015; Mini-series) [Nick Wasicsko]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth while visiting the grave of his father. Gallery Oscarisaac.jpg| Oscar Isaac in 'Drive' Ex-machina.jpg| Oscar Isaac in 'Ex-Machina' Bourne.jpg| Oscar Isaac's death in 'The Bourne Legacy' Benjamins.jpg| Oscar Isaac in 'All About the Benjamins' Pu239.jpg| Oscar Isaac in 'PU-239' Isaac, Oscar Isaac, Oscar Category:1980 Births Category:Christian Category:Guatemalan actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by terrorism Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Spain Category:Expatriate actors in France Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Actors who died in a Nicholas Winding Refn movies Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars